


Tomatoes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Another cold dinner equals a very cold bed.





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for ceirdwenfc.

It was the third time in as many days that he would be having a cold meal, and Lavender's patience, short though it was, had reached its breaking point. She had spent another dinner alone without the tomatoes that _he_ was supposed to be bringing from the market.

She had _really_ wanted those tomatoes, and she would have gone out to get them herself, but it was snowing outside and it wasn't safe to Floo in her condition. Bastard couldn't tear himself away from Quidditch practice long enough to come home for dinner anymore. With every minute that passed, her annoyance grew.

♥

Oliver arrived home well after dark. Lavender was already in bed, though far too angry to sleep, and certain that he had not brought home the requested item.

He climbed onto the bed and attempted to nuzzle her neck. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed tomatoes with my dinner." Her monotone answer should have been enough to make him stop his attempts at nuzzling her neck, but Oliver was persistent.

He brushed her hair back from her face and wrapped his arms around her stiff torso. "Do you want to hear about my day?" he asked excitedly.

"Not particularly. Would you like to hear about mine?" His excitement fueled her anger.

"Okay, love. Tell me about your day." He propped himself up on his elbow beside her.

She rolled toward him, as much as her protruding stomach would allow, and stuck an accusatory finger in his face. "My day consisted of wandering around this house talking to four walls that didn't talk back—only that one time, I'm not sure because I think it may have answered me, so I'm clearly losing my sanity. I spent the entire day craving tomatoes, which my too busy husband couldn't be arsed to remember to bring home for the dinner that he failed once again to show for."

"Lavender, I—"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I'm not finished yet."

Oliver rolled from the bed and reached for his cloak.

"I said I'm not finished yet. Just where do you think you're going?"

"To the market," he said, smiling. "By the time I get back, you should be finished. I'll walk slowly."

"But I—" Before she could finish, he was gone with a soft 'pop'.

She marched into the kitchen letting go a string of expletives that were certainly not befitting a lady. She was too angry to sit, so she paced.

She was a good deal calmer when Oliver reappeared in their kitchen with a shopping bag that was overflowing with every type of tomato the market stocked.

"I really don't fancy spending the rest of my life sleeping on the sofa, and while I never was very good at Divination, I saw that in my future if I came back with the wrong thing."

She smiled in response to his lopsided grin.

"I figured I'd best not chance it," he said, "so I bought them all."

~Fin.~


End file.
